The inventive concept relates to a printed circuit board (PCB) and a semiconductor package including the PCB, and more particularly, to a PCB having pads connected to connection terminals and a semiconductor package including the PCB.
As the electronics industry has rapidly developed and a user demand for various electronic devices has increased, electronic systems are required to have high-performance functions and smaller sizes. Accordingly, an increase in the number of connection terminals connected to a PCB included in an electronic system and a reduction in intervals and sizes of the connection terminals are also required.